For the Pursuit of Justice
by Lecreme Brulee
Summary: Brimming with the heart of a hero, Chelsea is a self-proclaimed ally of justice.  When she makes a horrific discovery, she makes it her priority to keep Sabrina away from Vaughn, all for the sake of justice. Go forth, Chelsea!


_**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous Interactive and Natsume.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Much could be said of Chelsea, the local farmer of the isolated Sunshine Islands. Whatever she put her mind to; she was likely to excel at. Whomever she took interest in, she will likely to shake up their life. Whenever there was an injustice to face, she will likely right it.

Whatever "Justice" was to her, however, was a daunting and incomprehensible thing to everyone else.

And unfortunately, "Justice" was precisely the thing she would put her mind above all else, even above her own occupation as a farmer.

And for whatever reason, it was this very pursuit of "Justice" that brought her into the presence of Sabrina, daughter of the mining company president…

"Sabrina!" the excitable brunette cried dramatically as she pointed a finger at the mousy, raven-haired girl clothed in old-fashioned pink clothing.

"Ch-Chelsea! W-Welcome!" Sabrina replied as she was startled by the girl's lack of indoor voice.

"It is come to my attention that this island faces a new threat!" Chelsea declared, "Since a few days again, I've noticed a most sinister figure lurking about the island and making the animal store his base of operations! Clearly he must be up to no good, as he must hold some sort of hold on that poor young lady in the daisy dukes! Everyone knows villains go after the fairest ones first. Unless they're like some sort of seal to unlimited power, then they're the first to die."

Sabrina blinked.

"Oh, you mean Vaughn? But he's not a new presence to this island. He comes here every week to deal in animal trade," she explained.

"AHA! So our scion of evil DOES have name after all!" Chelsea cried, "No longer will be able to hide his identity behind the shadows!"

"Yeah, um, what does this news of Vaughn have to with me?" Sabrina asked.

Immediately, the self-proclaimed dame of justice snatched up a circular caramel wrapped in plastic from a desk in Sabrina's room and pointed at her with such passion that could only be matched by the most legendary of defense attorneys.

"As an ordeal of justice, this should have EVERYTHING to do with you as it does with me!" answered Chelsea.

The rich girl in pink stared back, more confused than ever.

"Ah, wha?"

"My fellow compatriot, are you not known for your immense psychic power and the lengths you went to train them? They call you the Master of Psychic Pokemon, a force to be reckoned with among the league! Surely a great paragon such as you has put your abilities to use for the greater good countless times?"

"Um, Chelsea? I think you have me mistaken for Sabrina of the Kanto Region-"

"Is this not your official League Gym Badge?" Chelsea countered as she held up the caramel she had snatched a moment ago.

"That's… candy…" whimpered Sabrina.

"Ah, yes. "Candy". You do well in hiding your secret identity from the masses despite my formidable skill of deduction." answered Chelsea while nodding in approval.

"No! Honestly! It's just a caramel for a candy dish! Father likes to order the occasional assorted sweets for me and-"

"So will you aid me in the struggle against evil? I could use your neat psychokinetic knife technique at my side." Chelsea interrupted.

"But that's Psylocke!" Sabrina corrected.

"Psylocke, Frylock, whatever. I'm not here to discuss your many awesome aliases!"

The poor heiress felt like the conversation was going nowhere coherent. Then she remembered how this whole mess was brought up in the first place.

"Chelsea, please! There's something you must know. This man called Vaughn… he isn't an evil person." Sabrina tried to explain.

This time, it was Chelsea's turn to enter a period of wide-eyed silence.

"Oh no…" she muttered quietly.

"Chelsea? What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"I was too late. It all makes sense. He's gotten to you already, hasn't he? Somehow he's subdued you, or pacified you, or seduced your something!" Chelsea surmised, "That fiend predicted that I'd go to you in this hour of need and he made sure to keep you from lending me his aid! That dastard!"

"Is "dastard" even a word?" Sabrina cut in.

Ignoring her friend's question, the distressed heroine went into a righteous fury.

"Of course he'd do this! This silver-haired pretty boys are always the most dangerous and cunning of them all! Heck, that one with the mother complex nearly destroyed a planet and became god!" she ranted to herself.

"Chelsea? What is this about?" Sabrina tried again.

The brunette with a red bandanna clutched one of her fist tensely as warm tears leaked from her eyes.

"If only I had reached you sooner, I'd have been able to prevent this! The ultimate team up between she against the forces of darkness would have been so sweet!" she said to herself dramatically.

"Chelsea-"

"Listen!" Chelsea cried while again pointing at her friend, "It may not be too late for you! I can clearly see your kind and gentle soul still intact! BUT, you must do everything in your power to stay away from that man, lest he corrupt you into joining the forces of evil with unrelenting mind control or kinky torture techniques!"

"Why would I join him if he's the one who's torturing me?" Sabrina asked.

"As your best friend and greatest ally, please! Give me your word that you will keep away from his dark grip!" Chelsea demanded.

The violet-eyed heiress did recall the unfriendly aura he always walked around with, and she did notice her father's immediate distrust of the man.

"Alright, fine. For now I will leave it to you to see whether or not he is to be trusted." Sabrina agreed.

Chelsea looked relieved to see that her potential ally was still of sound mind and body.

"Thank goodness! I shall see to it that justice prevails and that you will be of great aid to your citizens once more!" she declared, "in the mean time, may I look through your many tomes of knowledge to see if those may help me in your stead?"

Though her facial expression revealed doubt, Sabrina nodded to give her permission.

"Thank you!" Chelsea exclaimed.

...

Some time after her diligent research through Sabrina's bookshelves, as the owner of the room had left, Chelsea came across a book of magic spells that her friend wasn't actually aware of, and started looking through the pages in earnest.

"Hmm, let's see… "Dragon Slave"? But that spell's too dangerous and draws upon the power of demons! What else is there? "Shining Finger?" Alas, I lack the succession rights as the King of Hearts. Oh, what's this? A spell that has slain a demon king and his countless incarnations through time and space? Yes, this is perfect! No way will this "Vaughn" fiend stand a chance now!"

...

The following morning, Chelsea stood face to face against the nemesis she had sought to defeat, right at the shore situated before the primary business district with the carpenter's store.

With his unkempt silver hair, his sharp violet eyes, his constant scowl, and menacingly tall figure, Chelsea felt that this man was a force that must be stopped at all costs. Even his clothes, his black and brown cowboy ensemble, were clear indicators of

his allegiance with the forces of darkness.

"Vaughn, your reign of terror ends today!" she declared the most heroically defiant voice she could muster.

The perplexed animal dealer cocked an eyebrow at the overzealous brunette.

"What are you talking about?" he asked flatly.

"You can't hide from me, fiend!" Chelsea shouted back, "You may think you can cloak your presence by coming here behind my back a few days of the week, but I discovered your schedule AND your plot, and here we are now!"

"That was brilliant of you," Vaughn remarked sarcastically, "Now scram! Get lost, kid! I've got some business to take care of and you're getting in the way!"

"Some Business? Evil Business?" Chelsea asked, "No way am I just going to let you go through with your sinister plans of corrupting the populace of this fair island and have them do your bidding!"

"What?"

"That's right! I know your game! You have silver hair and sneak amongst the shadows while you slowly let your foul corruption run rampant in the hearts of Sunshine Island! You're some jerk that takes pleasure in feeding upon the pain and suffering of others! And worst of all you're a man, baby! And you know what they say about a man such as you: a miserable little pile of-"

"What is this? Do you mean to say that you're getting in the way of business just so you can play your petty little game of hero with me?" the frustrated businessman shouted.

"This may be some silly game to you, villain, but to me, it's everything! Do you understand? I don't care how insignificant you believe the countless lives you've destroyed are! This island and these people mean everything to me! And I won't let you have it!" she answered.

Deciding he had enough with the girl's antics, Vaughn turned away and headed off towards the animal store to make his usual rounds instead.

"Forget this, I'm out of here." He muttered to himself.

"Halt! Don't think you can just turn your back on me!" demanded Chelsea.

But her sworn nemesis ignored her threat and moved on.

"Then it seems you have forced my hand." She said aloud with confidence.

Chelsea then positioned herself as a magical circle manifested itself below her. As mystical energies swirled about, she began chanting mightily with an inexplicable Scottish accent:

_"I dwell amidst the abounding light of heaven!_

_Thou art at the gate to the underworld,_

_Come forth, thunder of the gods!"_

Suddenly, the sky darkened as a cylinder of runes lit the sky right above Vaughn. The runic cylinders then sparked, accumulating a violent surge of lightning.

"What the HECK is THAT? Vaughn cried while pointing up at the ominous lights above him.

With the very heavens seemingly under her command, Chelsea directed her magic towards her hapless foe.

_"This ends here! INDIGNATION!"_

Before Vaughn could act any further, the surge of lightning was unleashed upon him in the form of a massive beam, sending relentless shocks throughout his body.

"GUWAAAAAAHHHH!"

All the while, a shocked Chelsea merely watched on with eyes wide open.

Apparently, the consequences were beyond even her own intent righteous intent.

"Wow, that was overkill…" she gulped.

...

Later that day, the apparently innocent animal dealer was required to recuperate, to the reluctance of a wary Chelsea, at Sabrina's place.

At the same time, Chelsea herself decided to go in pursuit of a respected farmer named Mark, but for more personal reasons in mind.

Overall, it was another typical day on Sunshine Islands.


End file.
